Black is the Color of Love
by ViridianKitty
Summary: Um...he said she said...and a lot of it! If you like the black rose duelists this story is for you! but it's only the first chapter...If I get good r/r's I will write more!


Black is The Color of Love  
  
- I dont own Utena...I only own Kazuay, but if you wanna use her yah gotta e-mail me..and please...R&R!!!  
  
A single limousine pulls up to the gates of Ohtori Academy. The driver emerges and walks around to the other side to open the door for the passenger. A young woman it looks like steps out. She is wearing a guy's white long sleeved dress shirt and also a man's pair of blue dress pants. Her hair is blonde, spiked, and very short. Her eyes once again travel down to the invitation, to this supposedly great school, that she has been looking at all day. The driver takes her single bag from the trunk and leads her through the gates as he was instructed to earlier.  
  
Up above in their lone tower the entire student council, save one green haired member, watch the new mysterious girl make her way to the Dean's office. Touga, the student council president, sips on a cup of tea and mumbles, "Are you sure that is the one Mikage will turn?" The young blue haired boy, Miki, states, "I heard Kozue bragging about it to a group of boys earlier." A girl steps out of the shadows of a rather large pillar. Her tangerine curls bouncing as she moves, "Why would Mikage want another duelist? What's so special about her?" Touga grins and sets his cup down, "Supposedly she posses a great amount of energy within her." The girl blinks slowly, "How would you know?" The red haired president grins again, "Juri…I know a girl with great power when I see one. But hear this. You two are forbidden to tell Utena about this at all."  
  
The young woman is lead to the Dean's office by the driver. The driver smiles and tips his hat in her direction, "You are to wait here Ms. Motoshima. It was a pleasure serving for you and your family for so long. Your parents were such nice people. Well, I'll be seeing you." The girl looks up and nods slightly to the driver as he bows and walks away. Just then a woman walks out holding a clipboard, "Motoshima, Kazuay! The Dean will see you now." Kazuay stands and walks into the Dean Akio's office. She bows a greeting, "Hello Sir. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. My name is…" Akio smiles, "Kazuay Motoshima. I know. Have a seat will you?" The young woman does as she's told. "Now," the dean says, "here is your class schedule and your dorm number. Also know if you meet any members of the student council around, they have high authority around here." Kazuay nods and takes the small piece of paper the dean hands her. "That's about it so off you go. You have one day to get settled in and acquainted with your surroundings. You start classes tomorrow sharp." Kazuay nods again and walks out.  
  
Most of the boys on campus were more then happy to give her directions to where her building was. Some even offered to take her there themselves but she turned them down on the spot. As she approached the building it looked almost deserted. She sighed and made her way up the slightly dusty steps inside. One floor up a door suddenly opened and a pink haired girl stepped out. Kazuay blinked slightly then forced a smile at the girl. The pink haired girl smiled, "Are you lost?" Kazuay laughed a soft purr of a laugh, "Of course not. I don't get lost. My dorm room is in this building. Who are you? I didn't think anyone else lived here? It looks deserted from the outside." The other girl smiled, "My name is Utena and I live here in this room with my roommate. I heard a rumor that someone was moving in but I didn't believe it…" Kazuay smiled, "Well I have to get going. The Dean said I only have today to take a tour of the school and get all my stuff unpacked." Utena nodded, "Alright have fun and good luck seeing this place in one day!" Kazuay nodded also and made her way up the stairs.  
  
Small tears fell as Kazuay unpacked. The memories of one month earlier still hung over her head. The car crash, her parents dieing, and the funeral…it was all hard to deal with. But her going to the elite Ohtori Academy had been their dieing wish. She hung her newly pressed boy's uniform in the closet. She had never worn girl's clothes in her entire life. It was just something she didn't do. When she was finished packing she decided to take a walk. She thought she might visit that strange birdcage looking greenhouse that her and the driver had passed on the way to the main building.   
  
Kazuay slowly strode towards the greenhouse. She saw but ignored the sign, which limited visitors to only student council members. She walked around and admired the strange colors of all the roses in the garden. She didn't even stop to think it was odd or weird that a greenhouse was filled only with roses. She bent down to admire a certain tangerine colored rose when a small hand touched her on the shoulder. The touch made her jump and turn quickly to see a young Indian looking girl. The girl frowned at her slightly and stated, "This garden is for the student council only. Who are you Miss?" Kazuay stood up straight and looked the other over once, "I'm Kazuay Motoshima. Today is my first day at the academy…Sorry if I'm intruding. But why are you here? You don't wear the ring of a student council member." The girl just smiled and said, "I'm Anthy." Another voice came out of nowhere, "Come, come Anthy. Tell her what you do in the garden." Juri stepped out from behind the tangerine roses, it now being obvious she was watching Kazuay the entire time.   
  
Kazuay also jumped at this but was also frightened by the ring on the girls finger which meant she was a student council member and might get mad at her for being in here. Juri just smiled, "Tell her Anthy." Anthy simply smiled at Juri and stated, "I take care of the roses…" Just then Kozue, Wakaba, and Shiori walked into the garden. Kazuay, Anthy and Juri turned to look at them. Juri took one look at Shiori and looked down at the ground, her hand shot up to grip the telltale locket softly. Kozue stepped towards Kazuay, "You're to come with us for a meeting." Kazuay not being one to argue just nodded and walked towards Kozue. Juri suddenly grabbed Kazuay's arm, "You can't trust them." Shiori stepped forward and softly placed a hand on Juri's shoulder, which made Juri blush, "Don't fight it Juri-sama…it is meant to happen as everything is." Juri released Kazuay's arm and smacked Shiori's away, "Don't tease me!" Shiori smiled and walked back over to stand next to Wakaba. Kozue glared momentarily at Juri then looked back to Kazuay and smiled, "Are you coming?" Kazuay looked at Anthy then Juri and back to Kozue. She nodded and walked up to Kozue who grinned and threw an arm around her neck hanging on her as she dragged Kazuay out of the greenhouse. Shiori stopped momentarily to peer back at Juri and Juri gave her a frown. Kazuay also looked back once to Juri but this time Juri didn't frown she just peered back at Kazuay in a reassuring manner. 


End file.
